


【卡鸣+止鸣】gv系列（下）

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	【卡鸣+止鸣】gv系列（下）

进度条暂停在了视频结束的前一秒，画面也定格于鸣人伸出满是精液的舌面这幕。

“该死的、居然没有后续吗……！”

博人回过神来已经快把无辜的键盘给捶烂了，更准确的说、遭殃的是空格键，周围的键帽都是被波及到的可怜儿。他有些意犹未尽地关闭了播放器界面，再次打开文件夹，视频旁边莫名多出了一个新的文档，里面只有两行排列古怪的网页链接。

“いちゃ、イチャイチャパラダイス……？”

他边拼读出网页上的罗马音边点开了链接，屏幕中央随之弹出了一个网页视频的小窗口——

封面上的漩涡鸣人正被老师与恋人夹在中间，任由老师对自己的身体肆意妄为，另一边却与恋人缠绵相依着。随着鼠标左键的点击，画面切换了机位。卡卡西就着跳蛋还未取出的状态进入了潮热的肉穴，粉色的线从连接处延伸出来，遥控器被带动着摩擦桌面，发出同频率的撞击声。上衣早就不见了踪影，全身只有那双白色的丝袜支离破碎地贴在皮肤上，鸣人的双手被释放了，此时正攀在止水的肩上把对方向自己拉近，撒娇似的向他索吻。

“没事的，”止水捧起他的双颊，在额头轻轻烙下一个温柔的吻，安慰道：“我不会责怪你。”

“我……呜……”

鸣人咬着下唇试图抑制身后猛烈的快感，却仍然在止水面前冒出了几声羞耻的哽咽，他低下头去，仿佛被恋人凝视都是一种酷刑。这样跪在讲台上后入的姿势让阴茎进得很深，鸣人有些难受，作势要往止水的怀里钻，卡卡西见状一把扣住他的腰，将尚未插入的部分也一举挺进，愉悦地伸手按压鸣人被龟头微微顶起的小腹。

“专心点，”卡卡西有些不悦，“还是说你想邀请你的小男友也尝尝这里的滋味？”

说着男人缓缓抽出阴茎，只留下龟头撑开穴口，诱人的嫩红肠肉被带出一些，又被一同进入的手指给塞了回去。鸣人意识到卡卡西想要干什么，他感受到后方未知的领域被开发，害怕地去攥紧止水的衣袖，发出小兽般的呜咽。

“你的男友至今都没有肏过你的肉洞吧，被老师肏了那么久，里面的肠肉一定快变成老师的阴茎形状了。鸣人第一次被肏开的时候疼得厉害，一直喃喃着止水的名字，还以为你是什么贞洁烈妇，结果把你的穴给肏软了，马上舒服得腿都缠上了老师的腰……表面上和相爱的人只会做到接吻，暗地里这张被男友宝贵着的嘴已经学会了怎么吃男人的精液不是吗？”卡卡西边羞辱着委屈到极点的鸣人，边把视线落到止水隆起的胯下，调笑道：“老师怎么教你的来着，鸣人君是时候该报答一下止水君了。”

“疼、我没有……唔……止水、止水才不会……对吧？……两根一起进来……会坏的……”

跳蛋还在体内孜孜不倦地刺激着敏感的肉壁，每每感受到灵活的手指岔开将内壁撑得更柔软，鸣人的腰腿就会酸软一分，他不相信自己被两人同时肏干之后还能活着走出教室。

卡卡西先前已经在鸣人的体内释放过，当他以给小孩把尿的姿势抱起鸣人时，那些液体便淅淅沥沥地滴落下来。

“等、不要……止水不要看……唔呜——”

“鸣人君，现在不是你发言的时间，”他把止水的铅笔横放着卡在鸣人的两边嘴角，一只手绕过腿根，两指将扩张好的穴口拉开，“铅笔还要还给止水君的，不要咬出牙印喔。”

唇边尚未干涸的精液滑落到笔杆上，鸣人难以置信地看着自己的恋人逐渐靠近他，唇面轻碰上他衔着笔的嘴角。他能听见拉链被拉下的声音、能感受到带有炽热气息的阴茎抵住了他的穴口、能忍耐住括约肌几乎被撕裂的痛苦，却没有办法拒绝眼前的人。

“才进去了一半，鸣人君。”

卡卡西字里行间透露出鼓励鸣人的意思，就像一个真正的老师悉心教导学生那样，鸣人仰起头靠在他的肩上无力地大口喘息，生理泪水止不住地涌出来。止水低头吻去鸣人额头上浅浅的一层薄汗，怜惜地抹去他的眼泪，然后把手搭在了他的阴茎上。

小小的洞口被撑满到极限，止水边往里慢慢挺进边帮鸣人撸动疲软下来的阴茎，直到整根没入后他还争取着给鸣人习惯的时间。鸣人虽然不能讲话，但他时不时会用湿漉漉的眼神去偷瞄止水，两人调情似的行径让后面被忽视已久的卡卡西再次起了坏主意。

“我和止水的肉棒，鸣人君更喜欢谁的？”

“呜……呜呼……都不……呃！”

最熟悉的那根阴茎突然在他体内抽动起来，奇异的饱胀感使鸣人连连倒吸冷气，对方手中捏着的跳蛋遥控器一口气被推到了最大，同时刺激着一旁静静忍耐的止水。卡卡西狠狠捅进鸣人的深处，原本就被肏玩开了的小洞变得愈发成熟，黏膜紧紧吸附着内里不同频率运动的阴茎，不断地被带出一小截艳红肠肉又被肏进去摩擦，反反复复。

鸣人从来没有承受过如此过量的性快感，可怜的木制铅笔早就被他咬出了两个凹下去的印子，口水也顺着嘴角一路滑到了下巴上。他从喉咙里发出悲鸣，但同样沉溺其中的两个男人好像完全听不见他嘶哑的低吟，不知轻重地侵犯这窄小的甬道，一下比一下猛烈地肏进去，肉壁变得越来越火热湿润，两根肉棒间激烈的竞争几乎要把鸣人肏到虚脱。

“我、我不行了……呜唔……”

沾满唾液的铅笔掉到地上，发出清脆的响声，像是暗示发动进攻的信号。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

止水猛然堵住鸣人即将出口的尖叫，扳开他的臀肉大力挤开穴口的皱褶，身后的卡卡西也会意一齐按住鸣人的身子往两人的阴茎上压，仿佛要把他钉死在上面。明明脑子里乱成了一团浆糊，男人们滚烫的阴茎却清晰地可怕，松软的肉穴不自觉的绞紧，渴望得到解救……

鸣人最终在被两人内射后，绷直身子去了一次，才疲惫地合上了双眼。


End file.
